Lo que no esperabas
by Saku-make
Summary: Aquella noche había olvidado algo en la biblioteca, ¿que hacía Malfoy allí con una botella? Una tregua nocturna sellada con alcohol y una simple afirmación: "Yo nunca me he enrollado con nadie..." .Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola guapisimas! Aquí ando, con mi primer Dramione, inspirada por la comunidad de Facebook "Yo tambien estoy esperando un nuevo capitulo de Muerdago y Mortifagos"

Este es un fic de tres capitulos y aquí teneis el primero, espero que os guste.

Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni los lugares ni las bebidas, aunque molaría mazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hay días en que te sientes sola, amargada, frustrada, a ella le gustaba salir, al aire frío, pasear junto al lago hasta que no le quedaba el más minimo resquicio de mal humor, lo ridículo de aquel día en que todo comenzó fué que él se sentía igual. Destrozado, humillado, furioso, abandonó su habitación queriendo arrancarse el brazo.

Cruzó los portones de Hogwarts a toda prisa, odiandolos a todos, a sus felices y cómodas vidas . En aquel momento se sentía inferior, deseaba que todos experimentaran su miseria. Aquel día, por primera vez había llegado a su limite, incluso una batalla verbal con el trío dorado le levantaría el ánimo.

El cielo tronó sobre el y la humedad creciente se hizo plausible, llovería.

Caminó hasta que el castillo no era más que una casita de muñecas en la lejanía, encontró su cobijo, un sauce a la orilla del lago. Perfecto para alejarse de todo. Pero un problema le hizo pararse en seco.

Hermione Granger apoyada en el tronco lloraba desconsoladamente.

Una sonrisa malvada se le dibujó en el rostro. Realmente le daba igual molestarla o no, pero era lo que se suponía que debia hacer.

Dió un paso adelante sacando pecho y aguantando el oxigeno para soltarle un insulto que se le acababa de ocurrir, cuando ella se quitó una mano de la cara, dejando entrever los ojos brillantes, rojos y cargados de lágrimas.

Draco dejó escapar el aire. ¿A quien quería engañar? En aquel instante sentía empatía con ella.

-¿Una pelea en el paraiso dorado Granger? -preguntó asomandose tras el árbol.

La muchacha se asustó, apartándose del tronco, fruncía el ceño como si hubiera roto lo más sagrado.

Si, lo habia echo, y se sentía como una mierda por ello. Hermione pareció darse cuenta. Lucía profundas ojeras, estaba más pálido de lo normal, el cabello le caía desordenadamente por la frente y tenía el uniforme desarreglado.

Fué a abrir la boca, pero en cuanto despegó los labios una hermosa cortina de agua le empapó la túnica.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba descubriendo un diluvio tremendo, sus reacciones fueron la misma, se pegaron el tronco de árbol para que les ofreciera cobijo.

Draco se alejó todo lo que pudo de ella, odiando su proximidad, estuvo tentado de darle un empujón.

Hermione se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y bajó la vista al suelo tapandose la cara con su espesa melena. Maldijo mil veces su suerte. ¿Porque el? ¿Porque en aquel instante? Se sentía vulnerable y cansada. Habia sido tan sencillo si Ron le hubiera prestado un poco de atención, pero siempre se mostraba posesivo, y nunca le pedía salir o algo similar. Ni contigo ni sin ti. Se habia hartado de todo aquello, al verlo con Lavender de nuevo habia explotado. Sentía tanta rabia...

El Slytherin habia notado su cambio, mantenía la boca apretada en un duro rictus y temblaba furiosa.

-Granger lárgate -dijo asqueado, ¿quien se creía que era para enfadarse con el?- vete con tus querida comadreja y el cara rajada...

¿La engañaban sus oidos? ¿Después del día tan horrible que estaba teniendo se atrevía a echarla?

En aquel preciso instante las estrellas se alinearon, y el humor de la muchacha increiblemente mejoró.

-Comadreja -rió levemente.

Draco no daba crédito, ¿la santisima Hermione Granger riendose del Weasley? Aquella leona lo sorprendió por primera vez mostrandole un lado negro que no conocía.

-Si que te han tenido que joder para que te rias de mis insultos -apuntó incomodamente. No tenía ni idea de si quería o no continuar aquella extraña conversación, pero de pronto pensó que quizas podía aprovechar aquella lucidez para convertirla en algo... Por supuesto le asqueaba su sangre, como siempre, y no la tocaría ni con un palo de tres metros, pero quizás podría conseguir que se volviera en contra de sus amigos.

Y ¿porque no? dividirlos sería divertido.

-Ron es un verdadero idiota -confesó ella- pero tu ya lo sabias.

La muchacha se dejó caer en las raices del árbol, su semblante era triste y cansado.

Draco supuso que todo parecía perfecto desde lejos, pero que nunca habia pensado que por dentro tuvieran sus disputas.

-Tengo razón en muchas cosas... -soltó el muchacho sin mirarla.

Aquella escena era subrealista, pero al fin y al cabo ambos eran más mayores, pensaban con más claridad que años atrás. Hermione comprendía que lo habian empujado a un mundo que asumían que le gustaba, pero ¿y si el no quería formar parte de todo aquello? Nunca habia pensado en la presión que significaría ser leal queriendo o no al que no debía ser nombrado.

De pronto entendió su forma de actuar aquel año, era más reservado, diría incluso que los evitaba, iba siempre con mala cara, como si estuviera enfermo.

-Bueno, ya esta bien -dijo el separandose del tronco del sauce- demasiada conversación para dos personas que se odian.

-Yo no te odio -dijo ella muy seria- no me gustas, pero no te odio.

Draco se giró rápidamente y se adentró en aquel diluvio calandose hasta los huesos. Su mirada reflejaba incomprensión, sorpresa. ¿Como? Después de años de acoso, insultos, maleficios... ¿Como era posible que no lo odiara?

Al mirarla habia sentido verguenza, como si ella pudiera ver hasta el fondo de su alma con aquellos ojos castaños. Si no lo odiaba ¿que habia visto?

Su mirada se endureció, estaba bajando la guardia, y en aquel momento era lo que menos necesitaba.

Una punzada en el pecho le dejó claro que quería bajar la guardia, revelarse contra todo aquello que le habian establecido, incluso a su pesar contra la barrera de sangre.

Negó con la cabeza, su deber era proseguír con todo. Como siempre habia echo.

Andó con una gran idea en la cabeza hacia los portones y sonriendo fríamente.

Hermione no púdo olvidar su encontronazo con Malfoy, pasó varios días pensando en su aparente calma, y aún así cuando lo veía en el gran comedor era siempre distante, ojeroso y suspicaz. No habia rastro de aquella diversión cruel que lo caracterizaba. Parecía hasta triste.

Un mes después el muchacho y sus amigos los acorralaron al salir de la biblioteca.

-Un Cara Rajada, una Comadreja y una Sangre Sucia entran a un bar... -comenzó el chico con su sonrisa prepotente de siempre.

-Pierdete Malfoy -murmuró Harry cansado de sus burlas.

Hermione soltó el aire calmada, por lo visto aquello que lo mantenía preocupado habia pasado a segundo plano. Sigió andando con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Como si lo supiera todo.

Aquello lo enfureció aún más, ¿acaso aquella sangre sucia pensaba que podía comprenderle o incluso sentir lástima?

La muchacha sólamente pensó que un Malfoy hiriente era algo natural, pero el Malfoy pensativo incluso comunicativo era algo muy preocupante.

Se sentó en su mesa preferida de la sala común, la que estaba junto a la ventana, se habia cambiado el uniforme por unos vaqueros viejos y un sueter azul. Estudiaba la diferencia entre varios hechizos muy similares cuando quiso hacer una anotación en su pergamino.

Levantó la mano hacia la mesa y tras palpar la superficie varias veces alzó la vista de su volumen. ¿Donde habia metido sus plumas? La imagen de su estuche repleto de plumas y tinta nueva en la mesa de la biblioteca le golpeó en la cabeza.

Se levantó de un salto, era tarde pero si corría quizás encontraría todavia allí a la señora Pince.

La sala común estaba vacía, a excepción de Ron, que se arrimaba celosamente a Lavender.

La muchacha les lanzó una mirada de asco cuando cruzó el cuadro de la señora gorda y se encaminó a paso ligero por los corredores vacios y fríos.

Draco habia discutido con Pansy, aquella idiota siempre pegada a el, que apenas lo dejaba ni ir al baño en paz. Tuvo la suerte de sacar su botella de whiskey de fuego antes de cerrar su puerta. La guardó celosamente bajo su túnica dispuesto a olvidar sus problemas cuando la vió.

Una melena castaña, rizada, corría por el pasillo. La siguió, iba sola y podría molestarla.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta y la chica entró sin dudarlo. Draco Malfoy se sintió aventajado y poderoso por primera vez en aquel día. La siguió en silencio.

Observó como buscaba por encima de las mesas de estudio, suspiró aliviada al encontrar algo, pero cuando se giró tenía al muchacho practicamente en sus narices.

-¡Malfoy! -exclamó asustada. Su espalda chocó contra la mesa.

Su mirada de terror lo alimentó como el mejor de los menus y avanzó hasta dejarla sin escapatoria.

-¿Que harás ahora Granger? -pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro.

Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez, y oyeron un portazo.

Hermione le dió un empujón y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Con la que se dió de bruces.

Tironeó de ella varias veces y pronunció varios hechizos hasta que se dió por vencida.

-Lumos... -murmuró derrotada. ¿Es que todo le tenía que salir mal?- Gracias Malfoy, por tu culpa estamos aquí encerrados.

-¿Mi culpa? -inquirió el sentandose encima de una mesa- a mi no se me olvidan las cosas por ahí...

-No, pero te gusta acosarme -soltó ella enfadada- ¿acaso te gusto Malfoy?

Apoyó su trasero en la mesa que había enfrente mirandolo directamente.

-Pero ¿que...? -no sabía ni como contestar a su osadía, ¿gustarle ella? - ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Supongo que es el cuento más viejo del libro -siguió ella con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia- quieres lo que jamás podrás tener.

El muchacho se levantó de la mesa furioso y se situó ante ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Tu? -preguntó con rabia- Vamos Granger, no te tocaría ni con un palo, incluso así después me arrancaría el brazo.

Al recordar su brazo la mirada gris se le oscureció y de pronto pareció incomodo. Se apartó y le dió la espalda.

Hermione notó perfectamente aquel cambio, por lo visto si que le pasaba algo.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó sin quererlo. Quiso volver a meter las palabras en su boca.

-¿Y a ti que coño te importa? -espetó el sin girarse.

-De acuerdo -respondió ella levantando las manos en señal de rendición- me lo merezco por preguntarle al ser más malhumorado del colegio.

Como respuesta el chico sacó la botella que guardaba celosamente bajo su tunica y le quitó el tapón. Dió un buen trago de aquel liquido, que le abrasó la garganta. Y por un momento se sintió reconfortado, merecía aquel dolor.

Hermione lo miró con atención, aquella bebida distaba mucho de ser cerveza de mantequilla y dudaba bastante que fuera legal beber allí o a su edad, pero evitó decir nada.

Se acomodó en la butaca de madame Pince y se hizo un ovillo, temblaba de frío. Pensaba que solo iba a salir un momento asique su túnica estaba perfectamente colgada en el perchero de su habitación.

-No te acomodes -dijo el al verla- hay que salir de aquí.

-¿No sabes que madame Pince no vuelve hasta mañana a las ocho y que Filch no vigila por esta zona? -preguntó ella cansada. Iba a ser una noche muy larga y se estaba congelando.

Draco la vió temblar y sonrió con satisfacción, por su culpa estaban allí encerrados.

De pronto una idea brillante le cruzó la mente, se lo había puesto en bandeja.

Levanó la botella hacia ella.

-¿Quieres? -preguntó tratando de no sonar ridiculo.

-¿Por? -preguntó ella con voz rancia- ¿Esta envenenada?

-Joder que uno no puede ser ni un poco amable -soltó el fingiendo estar dolido- pues que te den, me bebo esta maravilla de treinta años solo y...

-Vale, vale, ¡callate! -Hermione suspiró e invocó un vaso de cristal. ¿Que más podía pasar?

El muchacho dejó la botella encima de la mesa y se sentó sobre ella a su lado, le habia costado una fortuna, pero era algo que iba a amortizar en seguida.

Hermione levantó su vaso medio lleno y miró el liquido con escepticismo, se encogió de hombros.

-Por una noche sin discutir -dijo ella a modo de brindis.

-¿Pretendes que no te insulte? -preguntó con sorna.

-Pretendo que no discutamos -siguió con el brazo levantado- Malfoy somos dos personas adultas, nadie va a reir tus gracias aqui dentro, así que comportate como un ser humano.

El chaval suspiró llevandose una mano insegura al pelo, pero chocó la botella contra el cristal del vaso, haciendo un ruido que llenó toda la biblioteca como el sonido de un pacto. No le gustó en absoluto.

Hermione bebió un largo sorbo pensando por el olor que iba a ser dulzón y suave. Tosió varias veces al notarlo quemar la garganta, era dulce si, y abrasivo también.

-Deduzco que has bebido poco -dijo el aguantandose la risa.

-Deduces bien -dijo ella con voz ronca- ¿como puedes beber como si nada?

-Práctica.

Bebieron hasta que ella vació el vaso y el volvió a llenarselo.

Al terminarlo notó que entraba en calor. Demasiado calor. Las mejillas le ardían y le costaba mantener fija la vista, pero por otro lado sus problemas parecían infimos y ridiculos. ¿Que más daba que el idiota de Ron la ignorase? Estaba bebiendo con Draco Malfoy encerrada en la biblioteca, aquello si era extraño.

-Me aburro... -dijo el levantando de nuevo la botella a sus labios.

-Pues lee -soltó ella resuelta- no hay sitio mejor...

-Eres pedante hasta borracha -respondió con una mueca de disgusto- ¡Ya se! Vamos a jugar a algún juego de beber.

La muchacha no entendió nada de lo que decía, se lo tuvo que explicar varias veces.

-Te toca .

-De acuerdo... yo nunca he montado a caballo -dijo la muchacha sin beber.

-Joder, no seas mojigata -bebió el Slytherin- este juego esta hecho para conocer más cosas de la gente no para saber si han visto My Little Hipogrifo. Voy yo... Yo nunca he besado a la Comadreja.

La muchacha enrojeció violentamente, quedó claro que no sabia mantener cara de poker y sin decir nada bebió un sorbo.

Le tocaba a ella, y si el habría la veda ella también jugaría. De hecho era increible, pero hasta se estaba divirtiendo. Aunque lo achacaba al alcohol, no a la compañia.

-Yo nunca he trazado un plan para enrollarme con una chica.

El chico bebió sonriendo de forma pícara, aquello marchaba.

-Yo nunca me he enrollado con alguien del sexo contrario.

Draco bebió con lentitud, esperando que ella también lo hiciera. Pero se quedó inmovil.

Alzó una ceja, no podía ser.

-¿Nunca? -preguntó el. Su mente se inundó de mil preguntas similares, ¿de verdad le importaba la vida sexual de Granger? Un monosilavo se abrió paso en su cerebro. Si. ¿Y si seguía siendo virgen? ¡Claro que seguía siendo virgen! ¡Era Granger!

Casi soltó una carcajada, no es que el fuera muy experimentado, pero habia superado aquella barrera.

-¿Que más da? -preguntó ella avergonzada, aquella bebida la estaba mareando.

-¿Y aquel idiota de Krum? -preguntó el ansioso- todos sabían que estabais juntos.

La muchacha pasó por alto aquel insulto apartando la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que te vaya a decir esto a ti, pero solo nos besamos.

-Entonces no tienes ni idea -el Slytherin se regodeó- así que por fin supero a la marisabidilla de Granger. Seguro que besas fatal.

-¡Eh!

-Pobre Krum, se largaría llorando a Bulgaria. ¡Buah Granger besa fatal, me ha mordido! -lo imitó soltando después una risotada.

Hermione se levantó de un salto con las mejillas rojas y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa.

´-¡De eso nada, Krum dice que beso genial!

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante su atrevimiento. Malfoy dejó de obedecer al verla de aquella manera, dejó la botella a un lado y con la agilidad de una serpiente se coló entre sus mano, la agarró por la nuca y unió sus labios a los suyos.

Por un segundo todo desapareció, la bebida lo guiaba, pero, ¿que importancia tenía? El no habia puesto todas aquellas leyes y prejuicios, y en aquel momento Hermione, con su melena rizada, y aquellos almendrados ojos castaños lo atraían demasiado.

La besó con cuidado, pero sin dejarla escapar, notó un poco de resistencia al principio, pero en cuanto dejó de tironear se le ocurrió una idea aún mejor. Tenía que hacer que se enamorase de el. La dejaría tirada y aquello la destrozaría.

La acomodó entre sus brazos, aquello era inaudito, la estaba besando, y ella parecía disfrutar.

Algo dentro de Draco, algo que no sabía ni que existía se apoderó de el. Deseaba tener a ese tipo de personas leales con sentimientos puros junto a el, lo deseaba en secreto, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

Hermione apoyó las manos en su pecho, sin pensarlo comprobó como era duro y fibroso, el corazón le pataleaba en las sienes, ¡Era Malfoy! Una parte de ella le gritaba que se alejara, pero otra la mantenía inmovil, era increiblemente cálido, y la trataba con ternura, como si le estuviera explicando lo solo que se sentía.

Se separaron en busca de oxigeno, ella no fué capaz de mirarlo, agachó la cabeza que le daba vueltas y la apoyó en su pecho respirando con agitación.

Todo el cuerpo del Slytherin estaba en tensión, se preguntaba que habia echo, porque no le asqueaba su contacto. Y lo más importante, porque quería más.

Al notar su cabeza apoyada en su pecho quiso que lo entendiera, quiso explicarle tantas cosas. Solo levantó la mano y le acarició ritmicamente los rizos, inexplicablemente suaves.

No sabía si habian pasado minutos u horas, pero al final ella se apartó. En su mano se quedó la cosquilla y el anhelo.

Debía actuar con naturalidad.

-Pues tampoco es para tanto... -dijo el llevando la mano a la botella.

-Pues haberte apartado -respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

El muchacho se acomodó junto a la ventana acaparando la botella.

-Oye vamos a dejar esto aquí -soltó el tapando la botella, le quedaba la mitad- un juego divertido.

Pero se mantenía serio. Ella se dejó caer en la silla. Le temblaban las piernas.

Se oyó un crujido, Draco guardó la botella justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, haciendo que la estancia se llenara de luz.

-¡Señorita Granger! -exclamó madame Pince desde la entrada.

-Gracias a Merlin -respondió ella agarrando con fuerza su estuche y su varita- entré a recuperar mi estuche y usted se marchó cerrando la puerta.

-Menos mal que he venido a recoger mis gafas -dijo la mujer ajustandose la bata- salgan, es muy tarde.

Ambos obedecieron y salieron a trote de aquella sala.

-No se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie -la amenazó el con los ojos fríos.

-¿Quien iba a creerme? -preguntó la muchacha aturdida.

Llegó hasta su habitación con una neblina extraña en la cabeza, se sentía mareada pero extremadamente lúcida. Sabía perfectamente lo que habia pasado.

Se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas de su cama agradeciendo que todas estuvieran dormidas. Hasta un ciego se habría percatado de su rubor.

Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada sin cesar de preguntarse porque no dejaba de recordar la fantastica sensación de sus manos a sus costados y sus labios en su boca.

Nadie súpo porque se levantó con aquel mal humon, lo achacaron a su dolor de cabeza.


	2. 2- Aturdida

¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Como le habria parecido buena idea? Si llegaban a enterarse Ron y Harry no la perdonarían.

Empezó a pensar que quizás era eso lo que pretendía, quizás lo divulgaría por todo el castillo. Hermione se arrebujó en su capa asustada y helada ante aquella humillación.

-¿Vendrás mañana a Hogsmeade, Hermione? -le preguntó Ginny levantando la vista de una revista mágica sobre Quidditch.

-No creo -suspiró ella- voy con mucho retraso en mi trabajo de Transformaciones.

Y era cierto, habia estado tan nerviosa que ni lo habia empezado, no lograba concentrarse y tampoco podía ir a la biblioteca porque lo recordaba todo.

Su amiga levantó una ceja sonriendo, cláramente no la creía.

-Es verdad -asintió ella avergonzada- ni lo he empezado.

-Ya verás que risa cuando venga mi hermano a intentar copiarte -rió la pelirroja.

La muchacha siguió trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche y al final se quedó mirando los resquicios incandescentes de un tronco que ardía en la chimenea. Repasó todas las razones que lo habian llevado a besarla.

Y la que más tendía a ser la acertada era que la bebida le habia nublado el juicio y que la habia confundido conotra persona. Pero ¿Que excusa tenía ella?

Calentarse la cabeza por todo aquello ya no tenía sentido, habia sido una equivocación gordísima, pero por suerte nadie más lo sabía, y nadie debía enterarse jamás.

Se mantendría lo más lejos posible de Malfoy.

Y aquel pensamiento seguía resonandole en la cabeza cuando entraron a desayunar al gran comedor. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y agarró una tostada, con el cuchillo dorado empezó a untarle mermelada. Por el rabillo del ojo le vió, bebiendo de una copa, su cara parecía verdosa y sin vida. Pero aquello surtió un efecto no deseado y entró en pánico.

-Disfrutad de vuestro día en Hogsmeade -declaró temblorosa- tengo mucho que hacer.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero le alcanzó a oir a su espalda a Ron.

-¿Pero que le pasa? -preguntó a lo lejos. Hermione siguió andando con el corazón en un puño hasta que llegó a su sala común. Se enfrascó en sus trabajos y deberes hasta bien entrada la tarde, el estomago le rugió con fuerza. Al darse cuenta de que llevaba muchas horas sin comer bajó de nuevo.

Iba distraida, y no contó con aquel escalón falso, dió un traspies y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se puso de rodillas frotándose la barbilla y los codos. Cuando fué a levantarse un destello la cegó. Y como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato, Hermione miró por aquella puerta entreabierta. Una figura estaba apoyada en el lavabo, su cabello pajizo estaba revuelto y mojado, llevaba las mangas de la camisa dobladas sobre si mismas, dejando entrever algo oscuro.

Hermione infló sus pulmones de aire, haciendo un ruido involuntario. Draco se giró, la miró directamente a los ojos, fué hacia ella con rápidez, con una mirada desquiciada.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y le tiró del brazo para hacerla entrar al baño.

La muchacha era incapaz de moverse por propia voluntad, quería hablar pero no sabía que decirle.

-¡No se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie! -gritó histerico, la empujaba por los hombros contra la madera de la puerta.

-¿Que has echo...? -logró preguntar asustada. Todo lo que habia pensado era cierto, aquella era la enfermedad que lo aquejaba, y al verlo en aquel estado se dió cuenta de lo mucho que habia estado sufriendo. Un leal seguidor de Voldemort se abria reido o lo habria sobrellevado mejor. El parecía deprimido, incluso enfermizo.

La miró directamente a los ojos, desafiandola mientras se apartaba lentamente.

-Largate... -murmuró dandole de nuevo la espalda.

Ella pensó que era lo lógico, marcharse, dejarlo allí con su dolor. Y cuanto más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de que no podía dejarle allí.

-No, escuchame -susurró, no quería asustarlo- tienes que decriselo a Dumbledore, tiene que saber que no...

El muchacho se giró como un torbellino varita en mano, apuntandola.

-¡No se te ocurra abrir la boca, Granger! -en sus ojos se debatía un dilema mortal.

-Malfoy tu no eres un mortifago -respondió ella acercandosele varios pasos- yo se que no lo eres.

-¡Tu no sabes nada! -escupió con una risa forzada. Su ojos tenían un destello de locura.

Pero ella por alguna fuerza sobrenatural siguió avanzando hacia el.

-Se que no quieres serlo -aclaró temblorosa- se que no le eres leal. Te tiene coaccionado por algo.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿porque leía lo que el guardaba tan celosamente? ¿Como se habia dado cuenta? Bajó la cabeza derrotado.

-Tiene a mi madre... -dijo entre dientes justo cuando la mano de Hermione se posó sobre la suya, la que sostenía la varita- pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Sentía tanta rabia que los ojos se le aguaron, la muchacha observaba su pena, ¿como alguien podía mantenerse al margen de aquello? En su mente ya no era el chico mezquino que la insultaba, simplemente estaba metido en un juego al que no queria jugar.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde...

-No puedo traicionarlo -habló por primera vez mirandola directamente a los ojos- matará a toda mi familia.

Hermione entendió que no tenia elección, si ella se hubiera encontrado en aquella situación hubiera echo lo mismo. Se sintió como un pequeño ratón sin posibilidad de modificar su destino.

Se apartó un paso atrás, alejandose de su contacto, no lo añoraba como la otra vez, esta vez se sentía sucia. Habia penetrado en el alma rota de alguien que podría acabar desquiciado o matandola. Si, si el se lo pedía la mataría sin dudarlo.

No tenía que haber empezado todo aquello.

Draco vió su lucha interior.

-Exacto Granger, si el me lo ordena te mataré. Os mataré a todos.

Y ella no podía reprocharselo.

-¿Aunque no quieras? -preguntó, tenia que saber si su pinión de ella habia cambiado.

-Lárgate.

Y esta vez no dudó. Cerró la puerta tras de si a tiempo para escuchar el sonido de los espejos del baño rompiendose. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sentía una pena indescriptible.

No podía abandonarlo, y tampoco delatarle. Por algún motivo se sentía atada a el.

Andó sin rumbo por el castillo, tratando de averiguar la manera de ayudarle. Acabó observando el cielo a traves del techo del gran comedor. La visión del cielo azul oscuro donde despuntaban las primeras estrellas la calmó, aunque seguía sintiendose un poco perdida, no se podía imaginar la frustración que debía sentir al saber que no puedes hacer lo correcto. Tembló. ¿Desde cuando sentía tanta empatía por el slytherin? ¿Toda una vida de maltratos a cambio de un beso?

En su interior notaba como había cambiado, siguió andando mientras profundizaba en sus pensamientos y al cabo de un rato pasó por las mazmorras, miró el destello de un fantasma plateado atravesar un muro.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y echó a andar a paso ligero de nuevo hacia su sala común. ¡Estaba suspirando por un slytherin! De verdad que debía haberse vuelto loca del todo, porque aquello no tenía sentido.

Se sentó ante su mesa de siempre y agarró su libro.

Durante el tiempo que siguió la muchacha agachaba la cabeza al verlo y apretaba el paso, por su parte los comentarios hirientes se centraron única y exclusivamente en sus amigos. Y no sabia si agradecerlo o preocuparse.

La navidad llegó, Hermione habia hablado con sus padres de ir aquel año a Montreal a esquiar, a una de sus estaciones favoritas. Llenó su baul con su ropa de un humor inmejorable, por fin desaparecería por unas semanas de aquel curso tan raro, quizás a la vuelta todo volvería a estar como antes.

Su mente se nubló al recordar la marca oscura en el atebrazo de Malfoy. Nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Bajó a la sala común justo en el momento en que Harry aparecía por el retrato con una carta.

-Hermione, es para ti, de tus padres -se la tendió con una sonrisa.

Al abrir el sobre su cara de extrañeza se tornó en decepción y tristeza. Al ver su cambio el muchacho había asomado la cabeza.

-Vaya, lo siento Hermione, ¿Porque no vienes a la Madriguera con nosotros? -preguntó esperanzado. Pero un jarro de agua helada le habia caido encima. Su padre se habia contagiado de un virus del estomago muy fuerte y no querían que ella lo sufriera, le pidieron que se quedara en el colegio.

Le habría encantado ir a casa de Ron, sino fuera porque mantenían una relación bastante distante desde que el muchacho estaba con Lavender.

-Da igual Harry -se disculpó- así podré adelantar trabajo y estaré más relajada en los finales.

Mentía y lo sabía.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó el cohibido- Ultimamente estas un poco ausente...

-Ultimamente he estado un poco ausente -asintió- pero ya ha mejorado.

El chico asintió, cuando ella no quería hablar no habia que presionarla, y si le decía que ya estaba todo bien él la creía. Se despidieron con un abrazo y todos sus amigos se marcharon con sus baules atravesando el retrato.

Siempre habia sido una chica muy práctica y en cualquier otro momento habria disfrutado de aquellas dos semanas para si misma, para estudiar o para adelantar trabajo. Aunque en aquel momento, para delante de la ventana viendo a sus amigos marcharse con enormes sonrisas se sintió más sola que nunca.

Decidida a no hundirse caminó a buen paso habia la biblioteca. Ya que estaban en vacaciones dejó a un lado su uniforme y se embistió en sus vaqueros más cómodos y un sueter beige. Se habia recogido el pelo en una coleta de la que escapaban mechones rizados sin remedio.

La sala parecía vacía y polvorienta, se sentó en su mesa predilecta, al lado de la ventana que daba al lago intentando ignorar todos sus recuerdos y trató de concentrarse.

Cuando habian pasado un par de horas se dió cuenta de que necesitaba el manual de transformaciones avanzado se levantó, y moviendo el dedo de uno a otro recorrió los pasillos.

-Vaya Granger, ¿Te han abandonado en navidad? -preguntó una voz venenosa tras ella.

Giró la cabeza para descubrir a Draco Malfoy muy distinto de como lo recordaba con uniforme. Llevaba un pantalon negro de vestir, zapatos y un sueter de cuello vuelto de color gris. Acentuaba su palidez y sus ojos brillantes.

Dispuesta a retomar el control asintió ligeramente sonriendo y siguió buscando.

Alargó la mano poniendose de puntillas y sacó del estante un volumen viejo y pesado. Volvió a sentarse sin mirarlo.

-Eres patética, ¿que escusa te han dado tus padres muggles? ¿Les das demasiado asco?

Su voz era burlona y cruel, como antes.

-¿Hablas de ti o de mi Malfoy? -respondió ella calmadamente sin levantar la vista de las hojas- Te recuerdo que tu tampoco has vuelto a casa.

Ella siguió rasgando el pergamino con la pluma sin darse cuenta de la mirada mezclada entre rabia y dolor de sus ojos grises. Se dejó caer sobre el alfeizar de la ventana ante ella.

Al levantar la mirada vió su perfil angular apuntando al paisaje y de pronto recordó las clases de pintura a lapiz que habia dado de niña, si aquella carta portada por una lechuza no hubiera aparecido quizás habria sido pintora.

Agarró un pergamino en blanco y sacó un lápiz afilado. Tratando de no mirarlo demasiado dibujó su contorno, poniendo especial cuidado en su expresión y en la forma en que la luz incidía sobre su figura.

Al cabo de una hora lo sombreó torpemente, aunque el resultado era bastante prometedor, habia plasmado bastante fielmente la expresión tosca y fría del Malfoy. Levantó las cejas sorprendida ante su buen trabajo. Firmó con sus iniciales H. J. G.

-¿Estas tan loca por mi que me dibujas? -preguntó el muchacho subitamente al lado de su silla con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-No, es que eres tan narcisista que así podrás verte reflejado siempre -soltó ella con una risita levantandose de la mesa.

-Pues vaya mierda, no me parezco en nada.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y se colgó su mochila a la espalda.

-He omitido la lengua de serpiente y los cuernos, por darle un toque personal.

Salió de la biblioteca dejandolo allí examinando aquel trozo de papel, que el arrugó y tiró al suelo. Poco después antes de marcharse, cuando las luces del ocaso bañaban de naranja aquella habitación recogió una bola arrugada del suelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Hermione llegó a su habitación antes de lo acostumbrado, feliz de tenerla solo para ella y se tumbó en la cama. Deshizo su baul de nuevo, colocando su ropa en el armario cuando descubrió aquel botecito rosado en una esquina.

Lo habia comprado en cuarto curso y no lo habia tirado por pena. Le quitó el polvo recordando aquel baile de invierno que Ron le habia destrozado. Negó con la cabeza para si misma. Pero una idea le iluminó el rostro. Se metió al baño rápidament y se puso el albornoz.

Después de media hora de tratamiento gastó aquel frasco y se duchó aclarando todo el contenido.

Al instante notó como sus dedos eran capacez de atravesar su melena con más facilidad de la acostumbrada.

Se vistió agradeciendo la tranquilidad de su habitación, una falda de tablas de color verde oliva, de pana, medias grises y unos zapatos planos, escogió un sueter color champán que brillaba levemente con purpurina. Muy festivo.

Al cepillar su cabello ya seco sonrió levemente, en lugar de una maraña encrespada y enredada su pelo caía graciosamente en hermosos bucles sobre su espalda. Se perfumó ligeramente y bajó al gran comedor a cenar.

Se sorprendió al ver solamente una gran mesa cuadrada en el centro de la estancia. A su alrededor habia varios árboles decorados, mesas repletas de dulces, caramelos, gorritos de fiesta y varias hadas pululaban por allí, haciendo un ruidito extraño.

La muchacha se acercó a una de las mesas con curiosidad, al tocar uno de los adornos este se deshizo en virutas plateadas y volvió a recomponerse.

-Ah señorita Granger -exclamó el director andando a paso ligero hacia su sitio- seremos pocos estas navidades así que decidí unirnos un poco.

La chica sonrió ocupando el puesto contrario.

-Lamento lo de su padre -aclaró el tocando su copa con la varita un segundo- espero que se reponga.

-Gracias -respondió ella recordando sombriamente el motivo de la cancelación de sus vacaciones.

-Espero que lo pase bien aquí -le guiñó un ojo azul- no trabaje demasiado.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estudiaria sin descanso aunque esperaba que de aquel encierro surgiera algo bueno.

La profesora Macgonagal apareció por la puerta charlando con el profesor Flitwick y se sentaron rápidamente a la mesa.

Aparecieron varios alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, fueron ocupando las pocas sillas que habian en la mesa. Hermione esperaba que la cena comenzara cuanto antes, se sentía incomoda sin sus amigos.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos comenzar -señaló el director dando un par de palmadas. La mesa se llenó de todo tipo de manjares.

La muchacha llenó su copa de agua y se sirvió un trozo de pavo asado y un puñado de guisantes.

Una música suave los fue relajando, hasta Dumbledores bromeó sobre lo tenso que estaba un muchacho de segundo curso. A mitad de la cena aparecieron sus temores.

Draco, acompañado por un sigiloso Severus Snape se sentaron junto al director.

Hermione fijó su vista en el plato que llevaba a mitad. Habia perdido el apetito.

Jugó con la comida mientras los demás comían. Sus navidades continuaban.


End file.
